Changes Through Heart
by Panda.exe
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu decided to start a new life together with their baby and searching for Jun Kazama without the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya, Heihachi or anyone. They are trying their best to hide but what if somebody start to notice their dissappearance? Will they get out of this problem?
1. everyday is a fresh start

**There was a Tekken Fanfic familiar to this but I can't find it around here so I made a version of it myself but I did it differently to add dramatic effects. You're free to suggest something or tell me how to make it better. Anyway I don't own anything and bad grammar there and there.**

* * *

Xiaoyu was eating dinner with Jin back at her grandpa's house, thank goodness that her grandpa wasn't at home. He would have kicked Jin out of the house and what worst is that she keep this as a secret. Jin came to visit her every Sunday unless he has paperwork to do back on the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Today was going to be a special day for both of them.

''Is everything alright back at the Mishima Zaibatsu?'' Xiaoyu asked looking at the boy.

''I have more work than usual. But other than that everything is like I wanted.'' Jin answered eating the bento. He still hasn't found his missing mother for the past years after a beast came to attack. He'll have to look harder to find her when he gets back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. ''No it isn't,'' Xiaoyu frown a little. ''You haven't found your mom yet, didn't you?''

Jin frown at the comment from her. ''No I didn't but I'm looking for her.'' Jin said as he stopped eating for a moment. ''Don't worry… I'm sure you'll find her soon.'' Xiaoyu said with a smile to cheer up Jin. The black-haired man nodded and stood quiet.

''Though… I have a surprise for you and you're going to love it!'' Xiaoyu said standing up. ''Remember what happen yesterday?~'' She said trying to make Jin remember about their confessions and the lovemaking. Jin looks up at his Chinese friend and remembers what happened a few weeks ago, he didn't dare to touch the subject with Xiaoyu after that. He remembers that he said he loves her and made love to her. Is she angry with him about it? He didn't know why he couldn't control himself yesterday. ''I still do. I'm deeply sorry about that. I don't know what's going on with me lately…'' Jin said looking back at the table ready for Xiaoyu to shout at him and beat him up.

''I'm fine with it.'' Xiaoyu said with her cheeks blushing. ''And besides you're my close friend and I'm glad that my first time was you…'' She admits it adjusting her pigtails.

Jin looks up at her in surprise and blinks his hazel eyes. ''Oh… What's the surprise then?''

''Close your eyes first and I'll show you.'' Xiaoyu grins at him.

The black-haired boy sighs a little and covers his eyes with his hand. He waited for the girl to prepare anything she was going to show him. ''Ok… Open your eyes now!'' Xiaoyu said.

Jin opens his eyes to meet a pregnancy test and the end of it its colored green. ''What's this?''

''What do you mean what's this? This is the pregnancy test silly!'' Xiaoyu grins more excited to see Jin's reaction.

Jin stood quiet taking a nice look on the pregnancy test. ''…Is it positive?'' He asked thinking the worst thing. ''Yes, it's very positive.'' She said too happy but Jin, on the other hand, wasn't.

The room was silent and Xiaoyu didn't like it at all.

Jin stands up to be on the same level as Xiaoyu. ''Xiaoyu, we can't have that baby.''

Xiaoyu looks up at him and blinks her eyes confused. ''W-what?'' She asked. ''You have to abort it.'' He said keeping a straight face and looks at Xiaoyu's stomach, he couldn't let someone else suffer having the Devil Gene and especially his children. The girl widened her eyes and steps back. ''Why?!'' Xiaoyu asked scared that Jin refused their baby.

''This baby… Could have the Devil Gene, I can't let that happen. Kazuya will want them and try to capture the baby, and who knows what will happen to us to get what he wants. We can't let us go through that Xiaoyu.'' Jin said as Xiaoyu looks down processing what his saying. Her lip started to tremble and tears went down her cheeks. ''I… I-I don't want to get rid of our baby Jin. Don't you think we at least deserve our happiness? Aren't you tired of all this Jin?'' Xiaoyu asked him but he stood quiet.

''Of course, you are tired dealing with Heihachi and Kazuya. I'm tired of it too!'' Xiaoyu exclaims and gets rid of her tears to make eye contact with Jin.

Jin just looks at how frustrated was Xiaoyu about the issue and looks to the side.

''Look at me Jin Kazama.'' She said with her sad tone that doesn't go away.

He looks at her to hear what she was going to say. ''We could get ourselves a new life. You don't even need the tournament to know where your mother is. We can also find the cure of the Devil Gene by ourselves…'' Xiaoyu said trying to convince Jin to let these things behind. ''What about… Heihachi and Kazuya?'' Jin asked frowning a little.

''We live somewhere far away from where they can't find us.'' Xiaoyu said and went to hug him.

''What if they find us with our baby? Then what we do?'' Jin asked more questions to see if Xiaoyu have a solution to that.

''If they find us… We'll just have to play the chase game.'' She said stepping back from the hug and smile at him. ''I just want you to be happy Jin with me…'' The black-haired girl said and went to caress his cheek.

Jin looks at her and went to kiss her before he accepts the baby. ''Alright… We could keep the baby. But I don't know if they can handle the Devil Gene.'' He said a little scared. ''Don't worry, we'll find out a solution.'' She said. Jin sigh looking down, he'll have to leave the Mishima Zaibatsu so he could focus on something else but leaves at the hands of who? He didn't want Heihachi to run the Mishima Zaibatsu once again.

''Where should we live?'' Jin asked curiously and tilted his head.

Xiaoyu went deep into her thoughts thinking where they should live to raise their baby together in peace. ''…Whatever you want to go.'' She said looking at him.

The black-haired boy stood quiet going deep on his thoughts as well. The house where Jin used to live with Jun when he was a child came to his mind, the house probably was still there. Maybe Kazuya and Heihachi will never think about that neither. ''Let's live where my mother used to live when she was still around.'' He said as he looks at Xiaoyu to see if she agrees.

''Sure! Maybe even she'll come back to that old house.'' Xiaoyu said positively.

''…Yes.'' Jin said smiling little at his pigtails girl.

. . .

These days have turned into months already, Xiaoyu has told her grandpa that she will be moving out to live with Jin and with their baby. At first, Wang didn't agree with his granddaughter to be with Jin Kazama after remembering he was defeated by him but he didn't have a choice when Xiaoyu have already decided.

Xiaoyu took Panda along at Jun old house, it was a little dusty but she could clean with the help of her pet.

She was in the middle of cleaning a table in the kitchen and Jin was trying to find any picture of his mother around Jun's room. ''There's have to be something here…'' He muttered and he froze when he said a picture fall on the floor. ''Jin, do you found something?'' Xiaoyu asked from the kitchen.

Jin picks up the picture. It was a picture of his mother and himself when he was a child. ''I did Xiao.'' He said and smile a little. He misses training with his mother.

''Then don't stand there, show me!'' The pigtail girl said and giggles.

He walks toward the kitchen to show the picture to Xiaoyu. ''I found this picture. I still couldn't find her necklace.'' He said disappointed.

''Don't worry about it Jin. This place looks almost destroyed you know? We need to fix things up, and when we do that we could probably find that necklace. I'm sure it still around here.'' Xiaoyu said trying to help him as Panda nodded.

''Thank you, Xiao…'' Jin said and went to kiss Xiaoyu forehead.

Xiaoyu grins at him and then stopped grinning realizing something important. ''Did you left Mishima Zaibatsu already?'' She asked tilting her head.

''Yes I did.'' Jin said, he already picked who was going to ruin that company. ''Who's in charge in there?'' She asked adjusting her pigtails. ''Nina is.'' Jin answered going tío open the fridge. ''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' Xiaoyu said in doubt that Nina will do a good job as Jin will always do.

''I don't care if she wants to destroy G Corporation with using the Mishima Zaibatsu. All I care about is you, our unborn baby and my mother.'' Jin said still with that straight face. Xiaoyu frowns looking to the sides. ''You shouldn't have left Mishima Zaibatsu…'' She said going to pick a cup of glass.

''I planned to leave it anyway if we're going to be together like this.'' He said and looks at Xiaoyu's stomach to see if it has grown, it wasn't notable yet. ''H-hey don't look that's embarrassing!'' She said blushing.

Jin laughs a little and went to tickle Xiaoyu's stomach making her laugh loudly through the house.

. . .

After three months Xiaoyu has started to puke in the morning every day but thanks to Panda's help she's getting better fast. She suggested Jin open up a dojo so he could teach people to Tradition Martial Art and so he did. He wasn't used to teaching due to people watching all his moves but he succeeds to get used to people to stare at him.

It also reminded him of his grandfather Heihachi who used to train Jin in his dojo.

He hated to remember about Heihachi or Kazuya but then he'll forget about it later in the day. Jin hasn't heard anything from Nina for a while besides that she's training the soldier. Good for her he guessed. Nina could get revenge on her sister Anna at last and find her lost son.

Jin returns to the house after giving the basic lesson to the kids back at his dojo. ''Xiao, is everything alright?'' He called her as he took his jacket off, he hoped Xiaoyu wasn't puking all day again.

''I'm in the living room Jin!'' Xiaoyu exclaims watching TV. Jin went to the living room to see his wife hugging a pillow. ''What are you watching?'' Jin asked sitting next to her and smile a little.

''We're watching a novel.~'' Xiaoyu said squealing and Panda was laying down on the floor watching the novel as well.

The black-haired boy laughs a little and pays attention to the novel before it was giving commercials.

''How was your day at the dojo Jin?'' She asked looking at Jin. ''It was great, these kids are learning more quickly than I thought.'' Jin said a little surprised that those kids will kick perfectly in their second try. Xiaoyu smiles more at him, she was so happy that Jin was starting to show emotions. ''Kids are just full of surprises.'' She said and Jin could agree on that.

Jin was watching the TV until a commercial about the tournament was announcing.

''Oh… The King of the Iron Fist.'' Xiaoyu said looking at the commercial and thinks, Jin only stood quiet as he took what was the price. It was just the money and the Mishima Zaibatsu as usual.

''Are you joining Jin?'' Xiaoyu asked looking at Jin to see his reaction to it.

Jin looks at Xiaoyu blinking his hazel eyes. ''I won't.'' The pigtail girl widened her eyes and Panda groans in surprise. ''What? D-did you say you won't?'' She said not believing him.

''I can't anyway, I have to take care of you.'' Jin answered crossing his arm.

''B-but probably some opponent is going to be there because of you or something!'' Xiaoyu said.

''Then they'll have to get upset. I'm still not going.'' Jin said and looks at Xiaoyu's stomach. ''It's growing…'' He said as he went to caress her stomach while Xiaoyu blushes.

''O-oh yes it is…'' Xiaoyu agreed, so Jin wasn't going to the tournament? Oh boy. To these who want revenge from Jin are going to be upset but at least she doesn't have to be worried for Jin to get hurt or seeing Heihachi and Kazuya. They'll also have time to look for Jun Kazama, Jin told her she went missing.

Things aren't going to be the same from now on.

 _Things aren't going to be the same from now on._

* * *

 **I'm so excited to continue this fanfiction! Please leave Reviews so I can read what you guys think of this or leave crazy suggestions.**

 **Editted; 7/22/2019**


	2. first it hurts, then it changes you

**Thank you for these kind reviews! It really motivates me to continue. I'm trying to make this close as Tekken as I can think too if you haven't notice. I scrapped a lot of ideas with this chapter to be honest but I guess that's a part of writing a Fanfic. Bye bye!~**

* * *

Some days have passed and these days Xiaoyu was watching the tournament through her TV. She was curious to see if their friends are going to compete this year, there was a fight between Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. Meanwhile, Jin was trying to find more pictures of Jun but he found a picture of Kazuya and with Jun instead. ''Oh…'' He mumbles narrowing his eyes.

''Huh? Something wrong Jin?'' Xiaoyu got concerned about that disappointed tone.

''I found a picture of her and Kazuya… Look like she did love him after all.'' Jin said giving the picture to Xiaoyu so she can take a look at it.

Xiaoyu tilted her head looking at how Kazuya and Jun holding hands on the picture. ''They suit each other.'' She said making Jin furrow his eyebrows. ''No. If Kazuya loved her he would have come to help her when that beast came...'' He said as he takes the picture from her and went to reach for the scissor on the drawer.

''What you're going to do with it?'' Xiaoyu asked confused about what he will do with the scissors.

Jin cut the picture in half to have Jun and Kazuya separated. ''Kazuya is death to me.'' Jin said as he grabs the half of the picture that Kazuya was in it on the trash. The pigtail girl frown at the black-haired boy's actions. ''Don't you think you're exaggerating now? He probably didn't know that Jun was attacked.'' Xiaoyu said looking at Jin.

''No I'm not. He never asked or cared about what happened to her. All he cares about is to get his hands of the Devil Gene crap.'' He pointed out glancing at Xiaoyu who seems to disagree with him.

The girl stood quiet and sigh. ''I… You're right. But what if he does love her?'' She said rubbing her stomach, she was feeling a little pain in there but that's probably the part of the symptoms so she wouldn't worry much about that now.

''He wants me dead, why do you think he'll love her?'' Jin said looking at Xiaoyu this time.

Xiaoyu shrugs at the question. ''Well… What if he does though?''

''He's a horrible husband then.'' He said furrowing his eyebrows again. ''Xiao why are you defending Kazuya all the sudden?''

She frowns when Jin questions it. ''It's because he never talks about her, so I suspect his too depress to even talk about her with you or anyone else.'' Xiaoyu said her reasons, Jin looks back at TV who shows Kazuya fighting against Armor King. ''Depress? He doesn't look like he is...'' Jin said rolling his eyes and walks away to go upstairs at their room.

Xiaoyu sigh again and looks at the TV, then she looks at the trash can for a moment. She stands up and went to pick half of the picture. ''He may try to kill you Jin but his still going to be a grandpa soon and you know it...'' She said as she went to put it back on the drawer in case Jin one day want to see it and sit down slowly trying to not get in pain too much, She needs to talk to her doctor about it tomorrow.

. . .

Hwoarang was walking through the halls searching for Kazama in each room but it ends up with another person complaining about him going in without permission or it's empty, It was so strange that there was no sign of his rival anywhere on the tournament. He needs to beat him up to prove he was stronger than Kazama and his devil form!

Hopefully, there was only one room left, Kazama can run but he can't hide forever. He opens the door with a chuckle and stood quiet when the room was empty. So Kazama isn't going to compete… This means… All of this was a waste of his time!

The redhead groans out loud and walks away to find Steve, maybe he knows where Kazama is!

He found Steve talking with a blonde who looks like a dude but she was a girl when he questions Leo about her gender. It was awkward at first but it seems Leo was used to it.

''Steve have you seen Kazama?'' Hwoarang asked not caring if he interrupted their conversation.

''Which Kazama? Be more specific.'' Steve turned to look at the redhead. Leo only blinks her blue eyes at the question.

''Who else I'm talking about? Jin Kazama of course!'' Hwoarang exclaim like it was a dumb question Steve made. ''I don't know and I don't care. Everyone is been talking about that guy like they have lost a celebrity.'' Steve got a little annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Leo was just listening to the conversation, she could keep in mind to question Jin about his father Kazuya Mishima. Maybe he could be helpful to get her revenge.

''I joined the tournament to beat him! Now I'm in it for nothing. Shit…'' Hwoarang said as he kicked a soda can from the floor.

''Oh quit it, it's not a big deal-'' Steve said but Hwoarang cut him off.

''It is! That dude even beat me in his Satan form! I can't let him walk free without beating him!'' Hwoarang exaggerated making Leo raise her eyebrows.

''Now that just crazy talk man, how about open up a cold old drink at the bar from across a street.'' Steve suggested to the redhead. ''Ok… But I might have to find Kazama after this tournament.'' He said as he huffed.

Leo decides to get in the conversation. ''I don't know if you guys notice but Ling Xiaoyu been absent this time too. Maybe she's with Jin Kazama since her purpose was to look for him.'' She shared her theory.

Hwoarang thought about it and widened his eyes. ''Of course, that must be it! Xiaoyu always trying to help poor little Jinny Kazama with his problems. It sucks!'' He exclaims again crossing his arm. ''But isn't Xiaouyu your friend?'' Steve asked the stubborn redhead. ''Yeah… But she never pays attention to me. She only pays attention to Jin and nothing else…'' He complains looking to the side.

Kazuya walk past by the three and Leo glares at him quickly. Look like he was finished with his opponent. Steve noticed this and it got him concerned for the blonde girl. ''Hey what's with the stare Leo?'' He asked and Leo looks at him frowning. ''Oh… It's nothing to worry Steve…'' She said adjusting her bangs and Steve decide not to question her.

Kazuya ignored the glare from Leo, he didn't even know what that person problem was anyways. He has heard the conversation that Hwoarang called Jin a ''Poor Little Jinny Kazama'' as to mock to him. Now thinking about Jin what his next plan will be? Since he's not going to compete in the tournament is so suspicious about him being absent after he won the tournament last year which got him full control at the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Kazuya hated the fact his son defeated him.

He wanted to get revenge but Jin is nowhere to be found now. Well, he could always beat his father Heihachi and try to steal the Mishima Zaibatsu from Jin to have both the company to control.

He went straight to his room to relax his muscles and to think of for a moment alone.

Then someone knocks the door, with a groan Kazuya stand up to answer the door. Oh, look who it is Heihachi Mishima coming with no shame whatsoever. ''What do you want?'' Kazuya asked rudely.

''Where the hell is that weak son of yours at?'' Heihachi asked crossing his arms.

For some weird reasons, Kazuya felt odd when Heihachi calls Jin weak but decide to push that feeling aside. ''Why you're giving a damn about him now?'' Kazuya crosses his arms as well. ''Haven't you heard? He's not here, you know what that means Kazuya? Celebration.'' Heihachi said like it's a fact, he also notices Xiaoyu is not here.

''No wonder that you're here.'' Kazuya got uninterested in where this conversation is going. ''Get out of my sight Heihachi.'' He said about to close the door but Heihachi put his foot in. ''I think you want to hear the big news. This is the only thing I can do for you as a father.'' Heihachi teases with a laugh.

Kazuya growls at the comment and opens the door wide. ''Spit it old man.'' He said making Heihachi narrow his eyes.

''Ah geez… That's not how you treat your old man.'' The old man teases again and Kazuya rolled his eyes. ''Alright… I heard… Jin Kazama has given up the Mishima Zaibatsu.'' Heihachi said making Kazuya surprised, he was mostly here to rub it on his son's face.

''That's right Kazuya. Jin leaves the Mishima Zaibatsu with its legs wide open for me to access it once again!'' Heihachi with another laugh and Kazuya try to process this news.

''You are an idiot Heihachi. Jin is smart enough to not leave the Mishima Zaibatsu alone. He must have given it to someone else and I doubt he'll want to give it to you...'' Kazuya said making Heihachi think this time. ''Oh… Damn Jin Kazama. He got that from me…'' Heihachi said angry and proud of Jin at the same time.

''Do me a favor and get the hell out of here.'' Kazuya closes the door this time making his father laughs and walks away.

. . .

Xiaoyu was looking at the couch, she was having a hard time where to put it to look great in case if her friends come to visit. ''I think it should be a little to the left…'' She said and watch how Jin moves the couch to the left.

''It's that better?'' Jin asked and Xiaoyu tilted her head.

''Perfect!'' She said with a grin and sit down at the couch. ''Thank you Jin, I know I'm being using your sort of like a slave for a while…'' Xiaoyu said a little embarrass and Panda sneezes out of the blonde.

The black-haired boy smile. ''It's no problem, Xiao... Oh and bless you Panda.'' He said and Panda nods her head. The phone started to ring and Xiaoyu stand up to get it. ''I'll get it.~'' She said to not make Jin work more than he already did. ''Hello?'' She said blinking her eyes.

''Xiaoyu is everything alright there?'' Wang Jinrei asked walking around in a circle with the phone against his ear.

The pigtail girl sighs noticing that just her grandpa calling for the sixth time today. ''I'm fine grandpa.'' She said a little embarrassed again. ''Are you sure about that?'' Wang asked to make sure Jin wasn't doing something inappropriate when his granddaughter is pregnant. ''Yeah…'' Xiaoyu said turning her back to Jin who was trying to listen to see who it was.

''I can't stop worrying about you.'' Wang frowns as he stops walking.

Xiaoyu smile a little, her grandpa is always worrying around. ''Don't worry grandpa. Maybe you should just get a hot tub. I heard it's relaxing.'' She advises him but Wang has a different idea.

''I thought I should live with you and him. That way I can keep an eye on that boy…'' Xiaoyu cringes at the comment. ''But grandpa we're already married!'' She complains and Jin looks questioning at Panda. ''It doesn't matter. Something still could happen and I can even sense it from here.'' The old man said trying to reason with his granddaughter.

''Well shame for you grandpa Jin won't agree with that.'' Xiaoyu said and Jin stands up. ''What I won't agree?'' He asked looking at Xiaoyu, the pigtail girl sigh again and looks at Jin. ''Grandpa wants to live here and-'' Jin cut her off by saying. ''He can live here if he wishes to, I don't mind his company.'' Xiaoyu jaw dropped at what he said.

This isn't what Xiaoyu wanted to hear from her husband, she didn't want grandpa to creep on their relationship. ''N-no!'' She exclaims and Jin raises his eyebrow confused.

''Grandpa you can't creep on our relationship.'' Xiaoyu said furrowing her eyebrows.

''I see…'' Wang said and thinks. ''The reason why I'm telling you all this is because I feel something really strong is coming in your way.'' He said making Xiaoyu stood quiet.

She tilted her head a little. ''What something really strong is coming?''

''I can't know who it is, I only felt these things. Be careful ok? I don't want your children to be in danger.'' Wang advises her and Xiaoyu frown. ''Of course Grandpa… Huh… I gotta go, Grandpa, I need to make dinner alright?'' She said to immediately talk with Jin. ''Alright Xiaoyu… I will call you later if I get to type these weird buttons correctly.'' And with that, she hung up the phone and looks at Jin.

''That's a weird conversation… Grandpa is aware that something is going to happen but he doesn't know what it is.'' Xiaoyu said sitting down with Jin frowning.

''Must be Kazuya or Heihachi not wanting to leave me alone.'' Jin said laying down on the couch. ''These two never gave up… How the pregnancy is going for you?'' The black-haired wanted to change the subject. ''Oh I'm getting in pain a little but other than that its ok.'' Xiaoyu said nodding and Jin went to kiss her cheek. ''I'm glad.'' He said with a small smile.

Xiaoyu thinks and looks at the TV. ''Don't you miss Hwoarang?''

''Hwoarang? Oh… I never really cared but I get him off of my hair by beating him up.'' Jin said looking at the TV at the match Hwoarang was having against Steve. ''You're so sadist you know that Jin?'' Xiaoyu reminded Jin.

''How am I a sadist?'' Jin asked looking at her wife. ''You never let him win. If you let him beat you he will leave you alone in no time.'' Xiaoyu advises him to get Hwoarang in that routine. ''I'll be embarrassed if I'm defeated by a redhead like him.'' He said rubbing his left eye due to the itch.

''…You never change do you?'' Xiaoyu asked tilting her head.

''No.'' Jin answered with a straight face and Xiaoyu giggles. He development so much through these years...

* * *

 **Editted; 7/22/2019**


End file.
